Happy New Year
by ladyoftheLights
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and there's a huge party at the Potter residence. But among the mass of guests, the only person who feels alone is Rose Weasley. But what will happen when she's given a mystery date and a bit of encouragment? One - Shot. Enjoy!


I hate large social gatherings.

I can hear the loud music booming from downstairs as I climb the staircase up two floors and look for somewhere quiet to get away for a bit.

The broom closet I find is perfect – no one will find me in here. I pull open the door and settle myself on the dusty floor, not caring much about my dress, and close the door, leaving it open a small amount to let some light and air in.

I rest my forehead on my drawn up knees and let out several deep breaths. All I want is to go to bed, but everyone is downstairs and sooner or later, someone might _actually_ realise I'm not here. I take a swig of the second bottle of Firewhiskey that I've had in my hand all night. The drink warms the back of my throat and the rest of my body pleasantly.

"Well, well, well,"

I look up, somewhat stunned that I'm being addressed.

"Look who it is,"

I narrow my eyes. "Go away, Scorpius," I tell him shortly. "And close the door on your way out."

"What's wrong with you, Rose Weasley? You look like someone just ate your last Chocolate Frog,"

"Go back to the party, Scorpius." I order him again, but wearily. He ignores me again and I'm surprised when he steps into the broom cupboard, kicking aside a stray (and suspicious looking) Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, and slides down the wall beside me.

"I'd rather not," Scorpius tells me with a half grin. He sounds as fed up as I feel. With one hand, Scorpius closes the cupboard door, leaving it open a crack to let some light in. "Well this is cosy," he says innocently and I try not to squirm in embarrassment.

It certainly is cosy in the dusty broom closet where Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny used to try and confiscate WWW products from James. This was, of course, until James wised up and began hiding them at the bottom of Al or Lily's trunks.

"So why are you sulking in a broom closet at 11pm on New Year's Eve?" Scorpius asks me with a look in his eye – it's either a look I can trust, or one I should run from.

"I am not sulking." I say with dignity and bring my knees up to my chin: half an hour of sitting cross legged starts to ache after a while.

Scorpius makes a noise of disbelief and coolly raises one eyebrow. I try not to be too jealous of this talent which I lack. He actually looks quite smart looking this evening; Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have thrown their annual NYE party and everyone gets invited; Quidditch stars, Ministry of Magic employees … and their old school friends.

Scorpius reaches up one hand and drags long piano fingers through his pale blond hair. He then decisively pulls his bow tie open, leaving the black ties hanging open around his neck.

It's only when Scorpius begins to undo a top button that I say something.

"Scorpius, stop taking your clothes off."

He begins to laugh and holds his hands up in a casual surrender. "Cool it, Rosie," he says with another one of the infamously charming Malfoy smiles. "So," Scorpius looks me up and down and I hope that it's dark enough in here to hide the fact that I can feel my neck and cheeks begin to warm. "You look nice."

"Oh shut up," I mumble to my knees, not trusting myself to meet his smouldering gaze. _Get a grip, Rose Weasley!_ I scold myself.

I pull at my plum skirts to shake out the creases in the taffeta material. "This bodice is giving me half my lung capacity though." I complain and try to take a deep breath.

"I can give you a hand with that if you like?" Scorpius asks innocently with a wink. I shuffle away from him.

"Don't get too bloody excited, Malfoy, hands where I can see them."

I know I asked Lily to make it secure, but not _embedded into my chest_. I glance down with a somewhat satisfactory feeling – my chest looks good though.

"Is this how you plan to spend the eve of a new year then? Sulking in a broom closet with only Scorpius Malfoy for company?"

"Actually," I retort. "You were never part of the plan, good bye, Scorpius."  
I attempt to wrestle him out but Scorpius just looks faintly amused.

"Oh stop, Rose, I'm not leaving and you know it."

"You're so irritating." I growl, folding my arms defiantly across my chest.

"So," Scorpius starts again, placing his hands flat on his knees. "Why _are_ you hiding in here?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"You'll laugh at me." I mutter stupidly. I sound so childish.

Scorpius looks genuinely wounded. "No I won't!" He insists. "Okay – how about I guess?"

I consider this for a minute. "Whatever." I concede.

"Al has made you look stupid by playing a prank on you?"

"No."

"You're jealous that Victoire and Dominique can speak fluent French?"

"_No_."

"Your parents have already organised you an arranged marriage, and tonight is the night you meet him for the first time?"

I laugh a little. "You suck at this game."

"I'm not really trying," Scorpius admits cheerfully.

"So go on – _impress me_," I challenge and turn so I'm facing him. He does the same.

"Maybe," Scorpius starts. "Just _maybe_ … you're jealous that no boy at this party is giving you a single look or shred of attention even when the rest of your female cousins haven't left the side of their chosen date all evening." I try not to betray in my face that he's completely right. "And perhaps," he goes on. "You don't understand _why_ the boys are avoiding you. Even your Hugo has found a girl to share the ending of the year with."

I don't say anything for a couple of seconds. "Bingo." I say sadly.

"The boys are avoiding you, Rose Weasley, because you're the most beautiful looking young woman at this party."

I blush and can't meet his gaze.

"Shut up." I mumble.

"It's true. The boys avoid you because you're terrifying them – you're beautiful and clever and funny and being rejected by you would be the worst thing in their entire lives. It would bruise their ego and their pride and everyone would know about it."

I look at him suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me." I say finally.

"I'm not!" Scorpius insists. "Look, there's someone in particular who has been forcing himself to work up the courage to ask you to dance all evening. He's a bit of a prick, actually, but I think you should give him a chance."

"If you're winding me up, I will kill you." I tell him seriously.

"If you come out of here with me and rejoin the party, will you promise to meet him at the bottom of the staircase at 11:45?"

I consider his proposal. "I guess it couldn't hurt?" I say slowly and unsurely.

Scorpius smiles. "Alright," he says. "I'll make sure he's there – thank you. He will be very thankful."

"Whatever."

Scorpius gets to his feet and offers me his hand to pull me up. I get to my feet and brush myself down, stretching my aching joints and making a half hearted attempt to loosen my damn bodice.

Scorpius steps out of the closet first and then opens the door for me. "Everyone's downstairs, there's no one about." He tells me.

Together, we go downstairs back amongst the crowd of bright dresses and dress robes. I try and find Lily or any of my cousins in the crowd, but I'm also trying to keep one eye on Scorpius to see where he goes and who he speaks to that might be this mystery boy.

"Rose!"

"Lil!" I say happily as my cousin pushes herself through masses of dancing and drunken wizards and witches. "Where've you been?" I ask her loudly over the music.

"I was with Tori and Dom but I think they're claimed fresh prey for the night."

I nod. Lily takes my hand and drags us both through the compressed entrance hall into the large kitchen where it is less busy.

"What've you been doing?" Lily asks, pouring us both Firewhiskey. We both take long drinks.

"Scorpius Malfoy told me there's some guy who wants to ask me to dance but he's shy or something and he's gonna meet me at the stairs at quarter to 12."

Lily looks at the clock on the wall. "Well you've got five minutes – did Scorpius tell you anything about him?" Lily presses on excitedly.

I shake my head and take another gulp of Firewhiskey to calm my nerves. "Only that he's an idiot or something."  
Lily looks strange and I wonder if she's worked out who it is. I shake her with one hand.

"Tell me, Lil, who is it?" I beg.

She looks at me and smiles. "No idea, Rosie," she lies sweetly. But before I can force it out of here, the clock on the wall tells me it's time to go and meet this boy.

"_Lily_," I hiss suddenly overcome with nervousness. She giggles and flushes in the way she does when she's overly excited. She shoves me out of the kitchen and back into the masses. I have to fight my way to the bottom of the stairs and stand on the first two steps to see where I'm supposed to go.

I can't see a boy who looks like he's waiting for someone and they Firewhiskey has dulled my senses slightly. My head feels slightly fuzzy.

I spot Scorpius and when I get up to him his face lights up but I don't understand.

"Well?" I demand. "Where is he?"

Scorpius smiles. "He's right here."

I'm stunned. "_You_?"

"Me."

I look around and spot Lily absolutely beaming at us and I wonder if I should be thankful later or not. She's whisked off by some dark haired stranger and I have a feeling I won't see her until very late tonight.

Everyone starts the countdown for midnight and Scorpius takes my hand as we all converge out into the garden to get ready for the display of Filibuster's fireworks that Uncle Harry and Dad have got ready.

It's freezing cold outside and I try my hand at … _flirting_. God, I'm turning into Victoire. Scorpius takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders.

"10!" Everyone counts down.

"Are you mad at me?" Scorpius asks.

"9!"

"No," I reply with a smile.

"8!"

"Because, you know, I wouldn't blame you." Scorpius tells me.

"7!"

"Scorpius, I'm not mad," I insist and squeeze his fingers.

"6!"

"Rose – I don't know how to make it clear that I'm –"

"5!"

"—not your enemy. At all."

"4!"

I rest a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"3! ... 2! ... 1!

With a massive cheer, the fireworks burst into life; dragons, cartwheels, sparks that set the whole sky alight and images in the sky. It's beautiful and for the minute, I'm entranced.

"You know." Scorpius whispers in my ear. "It's tradition to kiss the girl you like at midnight."

"Oh?" I tease.

"Well. From what I've heard anyway, I mean –"

"Scorpius." I interrupt.

"Hm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." I laugh.

Scorpius looks relieved and places one hand lightly on my waist and gently cradles my jaw in his other hand. He stoops and brushes his lips against mine once, making me shudder and tingle pleasantly. Scorpius kisses me full on the mouth and there's something right and beautiful about this moment.

I think we've gotten away with it without my cousins teasing us mercilessly because they're all snogging people anyway – until there's a male voice yelling.

"OI!"

We both break apart.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE KISSING!" My dad yells whilst Uncle Harry laughs – but he's kidding. Mum rolls her eyes and with the famous reprimanding "_Ronald_" she smiles at me.

Scorpius has gone slightly red but we look at each other and kiss again.

"So a bit of a prick?" I ask with a laugh.

Scorpius shrugs and smiles. "Well I couldn't make it too obvious it was me, could I?"

Maybe social gatherings aren't too bad after all.


End file.
